


what annoys me about her

by galaxy_houseplants



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [17]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Character Study, Fem SnowBaz, Genderbend, M/M, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_houseplants/pseuds/galaxy_houseplants
Summary: A lot of things annoy Sofie about Bella Pitch.





	what annoys me about her

**Author's Note:**

> COC day 17!

A lot of things used to annoy Sofie about Bella Pitch. She’d actually made a mental list of all the different minor things she used to do that would just about send Sofie off the deep end.

Number one- not opening the window.

It wasn’t just when they were sleeping, and Bella used to complain about how cold she was to get Sofie to close them- it was the nail polish. She had a habit of painting her nails either her trademark bright red or pitch black almost every day and then removing it with acetone in the evening, and she never once thought to open a window or even light one of her ten thousand goddamned scented candles she liked to keep in their room. The smell was asphyxiating, and the bitter, sharp twang of it always hung in the air in their room to the point that Percy couldn’t even come in sometimes without coughing his lungs up. Sofie had never been particularly interested in cosmetics- she sometimes wondered whether if she had tried a bit harder, Andrew would’ve stayed with her. Then she told herself she shouldn’t think like that; after all, she didn’t want to end up as infuriatingly snobby as Bella. 

Number two- the shoes.

Sofie hadn’t always been sure if the fact that Bella went everywhere in heels irritated or impressed her. Possibly both. She would walk up and down every set of stairs on heels that she somehow got away with in the school uniform, her black hair flowing down to her mid-back loose or in some elaborate braid she managed to do herself, probably with a spell Sofie couldn’t even hope to master for her flyaway curly hair. Merlin, that hair. She should probably allocate another bullet-point to the hair. But although she was perfectly capable of walking and apparently running in heels, Bella was also bloody fantastic at sports. She had  _ founded  _ the Watford girls’ football team, for magic’s sake, and she ran around the pitch (ha! Pitch on a pitch) like a bolt of lightning, her dark hair ( _ why am I so fixated on her hair?,  _ Sofie would think) never even getting frizzy. It wasn’t fair.

Number three, alright- the hair.

For the first five years of their time at Watford, Bella Pitch had had hair down to her waist. It was always soft and silky, and it fell like a sheet straight down, even though there were no hair straighteners in their room. It was never out of place, never greasy, always glossy, and it made her look uncomfortably attractive. And then she chopped it off to her chin, in a straight cut that made her look sharp and defined, all cheekbones, no nonsense. In hindsight, the day Sofie saw her with that haircut  _ may  _ have been the day she started to realise she was slightly obsessed with her, probably at least a little in love with her.

Number four- she makes Sofie look like an uncoordinated, graceless idiot.

Where Bella is all sharp liner and black and white and cherry red, Sofie is clumsily applied shimmery eyeshadow and legs that rub together when she wears shorts and grassy knees. She’s never seen Bell stumble or fall once, she walks ethereally, like she’s above everything and everyone. Percy and Andrew always told her that she should never change and that acting like you’re better isn’t a good thing. But, honestly? In her heart of hearts, she wishes she was like that! She wishes she could walk through the cafeteria without thinking so hard about where she was putting her feet and hands so she didn’t trip or brush against someone. She admires how Bella doesn’t give two shits about what anyone else thinks, because Sofie cares far too much.

Looking back on that list now, Sofie figured out that she never really hated Bella Pitch like she had convinced herself she did. Sure, she disliked her for a while. She could’ve been nicer about how she spoke. But she had always admired all the things she thought pissed her off. And she had certainly enjoyed it immensely when they finally made a truce and worked together, and when they kissed in a forest filled with fire.

And how could she not love Bella Pitch, who was always cold and never opened the window, because she could curl herself around those long limbs to keep her warm, and Bella would press herself into her chest, face buried in her shoulder?

And how could she not love Bella Pitch and the click of her high heels, because once she had taken them off for the day she would lie on her bed with her hair fanned out around over her pillow and refuse to get up for anything? Sofie was quite happy to get her anything she wanted if it meant she could see her like that. Relaxed. Unwound.

And how could she not love Bella Pitch and her soft hair that she finally taught Sofie the spell to achieve? She lets her run her hands through it and ruffle its short ends, something she had subconsciously thought about doing for longer than she would admit and something Bella didn’t let anyone else do.

And how could she not love Bella Pitch and her grace and elegance, because walking into the Leavers’ Ball holding her arm, in a white dress to match Bella’s black one, made her feel like she was on the same cloud she walks on every day. And then, seeing her later in jeans and one of Sofie’s sweaters was another experience altogether and one she had never been let in to see before.

And how could she not love everything else about her? How could she not love her?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I was looking forward to writing this prompt since the COC started, so I hope I did it justice.  
> My tumblr is [galaxy-houseplants](https://galaxy-houseplants.tumblr.com) and this was crossposted there if you wanna chuck us a follow.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
